ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Anticipation
Plot A wise Lingual is meditating in Wise Chamber. His eyes suddenly open, his face horrified. His name is Jaccob Cae. (Jaccob): It has come. On cue, two teenage Linguals enter the Chamber. Their names are Hérve and Marié Adlente. (Hérve): Have you seen anything? Jacob nods sadly. (Marié): Is it about- you know, the war? Jacob nods again. The two Adlentes look at each other, scared. (Jacob): But - there is a solution. The Adlentes look hopeful. (Jacob): There is one object, passed down in the house of Sokratis named the Sokratrix. Only a member of the Sokratis house can wear it. If others wear it, it may destroy our universe and the imploding effect may harm other universes throughout the multiverse. But that's half the concern. (Hérve): Half the- (Jacob): I- The entire universe needs you to find the heir to the Sokratrix device, and guide him to pause or stalemate the war and capture the ringleaders. (Marié): Seems do-able. (Jacob): Now that's the spirit. A WEEK LATER - EARTH - 22.5.2015 A boy of the age of 15 is playing football with his mates. He's behind the sticks, and watches as a tall kid bends the ball far to his left. It seems as if it's a definite goal. But there isn't an ordinary keeper behind the sticks. His name is Manuel Neuer James Sokratis. And with blinding speed and athleticism, Sokratis dives to his left, stretching one arm out to tip the ball past the post. He achieves his save, but the wind pushes hard and the ball rolls into the woods. (Tall Kid): Bagsy not getting it. Soon after, all the others say that also. They look, demandingly at Sokratis. Sokratis shrugs and starts his gruelling journey into the woods. Suddenly, the sky darkens, and a light appears straight ahead of Sokratis. He runs forward, and touches the light, which burns his hand before jumping onto his wrist, solidifying into a watch like shape. Sokratis tries to get it off, but the watch is stronger. (Sokratrix): I am the Sokratrix. Found member of Sokratis house; downloading logon codes. (James, still trying to prise it off): Hi? (Sokratrix): Hello. Please don't do that, otherwise your hand will be burnt again. (James): Ow, that hurt. Can you heal it? (Sokratrix): Yes. The Sokratrix beeps and its dial rotates five times before bumping up. James slams it down, and a wave of green light overwhelms him. (Sokratrix): You weren't supposed to do that, but well done for unlocking your transformation. James, now a frozen, green, heavily built creature, looks at his wrist, and is amazed to see that it is green. (James): What just happened? (Sokratrix): You completed a transformation sequence and morphed into a Icthrosapien, lord of ice. (James): So what now? (Sokratrix): You name your transformation. Then I'll revert you. I get full control over you until I think you've gotten the grabs with me. (No sick mindedness intended) (Fridgid): I name this one Fridgid. Suddenly, a beeping sequence is heard and James is James again. THE END Major Events *The Sokratrix finds James. *Hérve and Marié are told about the anticipated war. Characters *Jacob Cae (first appearance) *Hérve Adlente (first appearance) *Marié Adlente (first appearance) Villains N/A - Totally villain free! Transformations *Fridgid (first transformation) Category:Episodes